


The Epic Nerdy Love Confession Gone Wrong

by Trickstress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Castiel actually knows some pop culture references, Destiel - Freeform, FUCKING NERDS, Love Confession, M/M, Shocked Dean, Star Wars - Freeform, an epic love of gay proportions, in which Sam Winchester is a little shit, in which things go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickstress/pseuds/Trickstress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas...I love you." "I know." "Good, because- wait. Did you just fucking Han Solo Me!" In which Sam and Gabriel finally convince Dean to confess his epic gay love for Castiel but things don't go according to plan for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Epic Nerdy Love Confession Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit, this was a random idea that popped up in my head at 4 am and I couldn't stop cackling till I wrote it.

It had taken an intervention by his brother and his brother's boyfriend(?), three beers, and the banishment of his brother and his brother's boyfriend before he was finally alone with Castiel in the motel room at last.  
It was refreshing if not absolutely terrifying because of course he wasn't going to blow one of the greatest friendships he'd ever had with an honest-to-God chick-flick moment that he, Dean Winchester himself, had initiated.  
No, he wasn't nervous. That was the crazy talking.  
"Hey Cas?"  
"Yes Dean?"  
Dean ran a hand through his hair while he steadfastly ignored the giggles of Sam and Gabriel on the other side of the motel door.  
"Well... I just wanted to tell you something, and I'm not trying to duck out of this like I usually would but I've been thinking."  
Through the door he swore he could hear Gabriel saying 'No wonder he's broken. He's actually been thinking for once.'

He ignored that as well and focused on the angel on the bed beside him, still avoiding eye contact. He could tell those damn blue eyes were staring at him intently and focused back on his Sam approved speech.

"Y'know how you always said we had a profound bond?" He paused a moment while Cas nodded. "Well...I'd say that I agree with that and I might be totally for that."

There was silence as Dean cursed at himself internally. He was supposed to be the suave, charming Winchester. Not the bumbling geeky one like Sammy.

"What are you trying to tell me, Dean?"

Dean looked up and nearly swore at the intensity of Castiel's stare before he blurted it out.

"CasIloveyou."

Both of them blinked while Sam and Gabriel groaned outside.

"What?"

Dean sighed. "Cas, I love you."

"..."

"...I know."

"Good, because- wait." Dean stumbled at the smirk Castiel gave him. " did you just fucking Han Solo me?!"

"Well, I am certainly not C3-PO like Gabriel continues to tell me."

Dean's jaw actually dropped while he heard cackling outside. But there were other problems.

"Who the hell introduced you to Star Wars without me?! How are you actually understanding and actually using pop culture references for once at my time of weakness?!"

Castiel smiled with a shrug. "I found the films to be enjoyable and watched them with Sam. I didn't expect Darth Vader, despite being Luke's father to treat him so badly such as when his hand is cut off. And I am still a bit puzzled as to why they are watched out of numerical order however I do not like the first three films in the series numerically."

Dean looked like someone had blown up Baby in front of him and peed on the remains.

"You...you...SAM!"

There was howling laughter from outside while Castiel continued to smile at Dean who was a combination of pissed off, confused, and pleased.

"So Dean, since I am Han Solo, does mean that you are Princess Leia because she is a brilliant strategist like you. Sam would fit well as Luke Skywalker since he did not stay on the Dark Side like Anakin."

"Cas. I love you, but shut your cake hole while I go kill my brother."

"Alright Dean."

"...and you better not have watched any other classic movies like Indiana Jones or Jurassic Park."

"I found Batman delightful if not a bit dark. I understand why you admire him."

"SAMMY. NOT EVEN YOUR BOYFRIEND IS GONNA SAVE YOU FROM TAKING AWAY CAS'S STAR WARS AND BATMAN VIRGINITY."

As Dean barreled through the door to punch his brother and perhaps Gabriel for good measure, Castiel ignored Sam's laughing shrieks while he mused.

"I suppose Gabriel would be Chewbacca then."


End file.
